Finding Our Hearts
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Chad never told anyone how he felt about Taylor. He never even told Taylor. But when she is kidnapped would that be the only way of finding her? What will be the outcome....
1. Missing

Missing

_Saturday night. Taylor was leaving her best friend, Gabriella's house. Taylor lived close by so it was easy for her to walk home. She always does this but this night was different. This night would change her life forever. As she was walking, she felt as if she was being followed. She looked back then started walking faster. _

_That didn't help much. A guy came behind her and grabbed her. He covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to scream._

_"If you say anything, you're dead."_

_Taylor was quiet but tears were falling from her eyes. She didn't no what else to do._

* * *

Gabriella was in her room when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?"

"Mrs. Mckessie, hi!"

"Hi, Gaby, is Taylor there?"

"No, she left last night." Gabriella frowned.

"She didn't come home and I have been calling her cell phone."

"Well that's not like Taylor. I'll try calling her then I'll call you back if I don't reach her."

"Ok. Thank you," Mrs. Mckessie sighed.

Gabriella tried calling Taylor. Her voicemail kept coming on. Gabriella called a few more times but when Taylor didn't answer, she called Taylor's mom back.

"Taylor isn't answering."

"Oh what if something happen to her!? She could've called me and I could've picked her up!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Mckessie, we will find Taylor."

"I just hope she's ok."

"Taylor is a tough girl. I know that where ever she is, she's trying to find a way out."

"Ok. I have to keep a positive attitude for my daughter. Just call me if you hear anything and I will do the same."

"Ok."

* * *

Gabriella decided to go see if Troy and Chad could help. She went to Troy's house and saw them sitting on the porch.

"Troy! Chad!"

"What!?"

"It's Taylor. She's missing!"

"What?!" Chad said. "How did that happen?!"

"She left my house late last night and she was walking alone. But Taylor always walks home."

"Maybe someone was watching her." Troy said. " But we have never had this problem before."

"I don't know. It's all my fault. I should've ask my mom if she could take Tay home," Gabriella cried.

"No, it's no ones fault but the person who did this," Troy said hugging Gabriella.

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Taylor is missing?" he kept asking himself. He was heartbroken. He felt as if is heart was ripped right out of chest.

Taylor and Chad weren't together and they never gave any hints of liking each other either. But actually they did love each other. Of cousre they were just too damn stubborn to admit, though. Chad has kept it to himself for so long. Now he couldn't. He had to get Taylor back. He wouldn't know what to do if something happens to her and to know that he wasn't there for her. He didn't even show any interest. He regrets it all.

"I have to find her." he said to himself and vowed, "When I find out who did this to her, I am going to beat their asses!


	2. Bad News

Bad News

"Have you had any luck finding any information?" Troy asked.

"No," Chad said.

"I really hope we find her soon. Mrs. Mckessie isn't doing too good at all," Gabriella said looking at the t.v. She saw the headline for the news "Kidnappers On The Loose!"

"Come look at this!" she said.

"Turn it up!"

"Eddie "The Boss" Williams and his partner Kyle Slater are on the top of the wanted list! They have had a history of kidnapping teenage girls and murdering them. We also advise that you protect yourself. If you have any information or if you have seen them please contact the police as soon as possible."

Troy turned the tv off. They couldn't believe it. What if Taylor was kidnapped by them? What if they have killed her already? What if.....? There is so many question and no answers. This is just too much and it's not good.

* * *

_Taylor woke up in a dark room. She was laying on an old matress on the floor. As she sat up she felt this sharp pain run through her body. She still had her clothes on, which was a relief. She tried standing up but her hands were tied behind her back. _

_"There is no use trying to leave."_

_Taylor gasped and looked up._

_"You are such a pretty girl." The man walked up to Taylor and touched her face. Taylor moved away quickly. _

_"Who the fuck are you?!"_

_"I see you have a mouth on you. Well I'm Kyle. But you will refer to me as Mr. Slater."_

_"Whatever! Now let me go!"_

_"I don't think so. The Boss wouldn't like that."_

_"I don't give a damn! I just want to go home!" Taylor cried._

_"You would make The Boss unhappy. When he comes he wants to take you on a little trip."_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Shut up! I was trying to be nice but now I might put a bullet through your head!"_

_"Go ahead and kill me. You will rot in hell!!!" Taylor threatened back._

_Kyle glared at Taylor and Taylor glared back. Kyle's cell phone rung. He looked at it and had an evil grin on his face._

_"Yo Boss!"_

_"....Yeah, I got the girl. She's a fiesty one!"_

_".....Naw, naw, I won't hurt her. She does have to be straighten out. You know gotta show her who's boss. You got my money?"_

_"Good. Good. Alright I will take good care of her for you."_

_He hung up and looked at Taylor. "That was Boss. Now you have to be good for him. He doesn't appreciate trouble. Now you do what I say and you won't get a bullet. It's just as simple as that."_

_Taylor looked at him. "You are nothing but a low life! You want everyone else to feel miserable because you are! You don't tell me what to do!"_

_Kyle smiled and aimed the gun at Taylor's head. "You have one more time!"_

_Taylor just looked at him. She knew he wasn't going to do it. And he didn't. He put the gun away in his back pocket and went back upstairs, not saying a word. He left Taylor in that dark basement. She was alone and scared._

_

* * *

_

Chad was sitting in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about Taylor. He wish that he just had some kind of sign to lead him to her. He thought about those guys who might have Taylor. He wanted to kill them. He thought about how scared Taylor must be. He just wanted to see her again and hold her close, not letting go.


	3. Remeber The Moments

Remember The Moments

_Taylor was still tied up. It was the second day and she cried herself to sleep. But later that day....._

_"Get up girl."_

_Taylor woke up mad as hell. "Taylor."_

_"What?"_

_"My name is Taylor, you ass!"_

_"Here I bought you something to eat." Kyle ignored Taylor's comment and untied her, then went back upstairs. _

_Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed. She thought about everyone that was worried about her. She knew that her mom was having a hard time. She knew that her friends were very worried, too. All of a sudden, all her thoughts focused on Chad. She didn't really know why. It was something about him. She has always had a thought but it never was a bother until now. Was she falling for him or was it already there and she never noticed? _

_She could remember everytime she walked down the hall, Chad would be standing at his locker staring at her. He would also look at the door when she walked into the classroom. It was like he knew when she was coming and he was just waiting for her. At first it felt very awkward and strange for him to do that but then she thought that in some way it was cute. One day their eyes met and she smiled at him. He did the same. They never said anything to each other, well maybe a few but only when Gabriella and Troy was around. _

_"Chad," Taylor thought. "He is cute. Maybe I am attracted to him. Taylor and Chad. Chad and Taylor. That does have a bit of a ring to it....." Taylor just kept daydreaming about her and Chad. That was the only way she could keep her mind off of this...dangerous situation. If she gets out of here alive, maybe just maybe, she could spend some time with Chad. She was trying so hard to keep a positive attitude. _

_

* * *

_

Mean while, Chad was at school. He sighed thinking about Taylor again. He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he would try. It just made him even angrier, just the thought that Taylor may not be alive. He looked down the hall like he always does, imagining Taylor walking passed him. She would look and smile. He would smile back, but nothing would be said. The bell rung and he went to class. He watched the door and yet again imagined Taylor walking through the door talking to her friends. He sighed again and looked down at his paper. He took his pencil and wrote his and Taylor's names.

"Taylor, I just need a sign and I will be there," he thought.

It was finally time for lunch. He sat with his friends but wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He was staring at the table where Taylor would usually sit. He remembered hearing her laugh. He smiled to himself just thinking about the time they could spend together if she was there. He loved her so much.


	4. The Boss Is Here

The Boss Is Here

_"What's up Boss?"_

_"Where's the girl?"_

_"She's down here."_

_Eddie and Kyle went down to the basement. Taylor was just sitting there in a chair, tied up. She was in deed pissed and glared at them._

_"You did a good job. She's perfect."_

_"Perfect for what?!" Taylor said._

_"So she speaks. Kyle was right. You do have a mouth on you."_

_"Why don't you just let me go home?!" _

_"Why should we? You're so beautiful and I want to have fun."_

_"Don't you dare touch me, you son of a bitch!"_

_"That's not nice, little girl," The Boss said._

_"I'm not a little girl!"_

_Taylor tried to show no fear. It was working but in the inside she was so scared. _

_"Kyle, I will be back in two days and you will have your money. For now, make sure you get this bitch an undestanding of who I am."_

_Kyle looked at Taylor evilly. "Sure thing."_

_Eddie left and Kyle was left with Taylor. _

_"Two days and you will never see your friends and family again. You were a good profit for me. $10, 000 will be mine." _

_"Was it worth it?" Taylor ask._

_"What the fuck does that mean?!"_

_"Don't answer me with a damn question!!" Taylor was getting irritated. "I said was it worth taking me away from the people that I love for money that isn't garanteed to help your sorry ass?"_

_Kyle came up to Taylor and slapped her. "Don't question me. Hell yeah is was worth it. You don't know what living in the real world is! I'm trying to stay alive!"_

_"That's just bull shit!" _

_He pulled out his gun. And shot it at the wall near Taylor. She jumped and tears fell from her eyes._

_"You listen to me! Eddie wants me to keep you alive. In two days, I won't have to see you again. Don't make today be your last!"_

_Taylor didn't say anything at all. She just cried. Kyle went up stairs. He slammed the basement door. _

_"In two days," Taylor thought. "Two days......"_

_

* * *

_

Chad was walking on the side walk. He heard a loud boom and it came from the direction of an old house. No one came out that house and no one went in. Well, he never really paid attention to that house until now. He got curious and went to go see if someone was in there. He looked around to see if anyone could see him. He went around the back of the house and saw a back door. He tried to open it but it was locked.

_Taylor was still sitting in the chair. She heard the back door and heart started to beat fast. She didn't know what was going on. She tried to say something but she coudn't._

Chad gave up. What are the chances that Taylor might have been that close? It couldn't be that simple. Chad left.

_Taylor sighed in relief. But maybe it was someone that could save her? It couldn't be that simple, though. All Taylor could do was hope that she get out of that cold basement before Eddie comes back._


End file.
